A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pumping fluids, particularly biological fluids such as blood. In particular, the invention relates to a means and method for producing low power, reliable, nonturbulent pumping of biological fluids through a fluid circuit.
B. Problems in the Art
A variety of conventional ways exist to pump fluid. As is well known in the art, various pumps exist in a variety of different forms for a variety of different purposes. Two examples of conventional pumps often used with biological fluids are peristaltic and centrifugal pumps.
Certain conventional pumps have advantages and disadvantages over other types. Generally, however, all conventional fluid pumps when used with biological fluids and particularly blood, have one or more of the following problems:
(1) many utilize substantial amounts of power to operate; PA1 (2) some require conversion between several forms of energy to ultimately produce pumping of the fluid; PA1 (3) many are inefficient or do not retain their efficiency over various flow rates or through-puts; PA1 (4) many damage or otherwise work trauma on the cells of biological fluids being pumped; PA1 (5) many create turbulence which in turn creates a turbulent flow through the fluid circuit.
Furthermore, many pumps, even when used for pumping relatively small amounts of fluids, are bulky, large, and/or noisy or vibratory.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to present a means and method of pumping fluids, particularly biological fluids such as blood, which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to present a means and method as above described which utilizes relatively little amount of energy to operate.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the means and method as above described which minimizes contact with, as well as trauma and damage to, the fluid being pumped.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is simple in construction, reliable, and durable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which utilizes a direct transfer of mechanical energy to the fluid being pumped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which utilizes accelerative and inertial pumping of the fluid to produce a smooth, continuous laminar flow of fluid.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.